Clipboards and Mirrors
by GrasperGroupie
Summary: After a horrible mission on a ridiculously hot day in Agrabah, Xigbar just wants to be left alone. That is, until Demyx shows up during his nap. Rated for the porns.


_**This was literally written in about 5-6 hours, not counting all the breaks and 10 minute sessions of just staring at the laptop screen. Mostly written for my Demdem, especially because we had such an awesome weekend XigDem'ing at SJ **___

Number II entered his room through the dark portal and immediately began shedding clothing; first the ungodly sweaty coat (how the _hell _did Mansex expect them to survive Agrabah in the dead of summer wearing something resembling a flasher's coat?), then peeling off the gloves one by one and letting them fall wherever, next kicking off his boots and finally breathing a long sigh of relief when the pants hit the floor. Standing in a pair of red and yellow spotted boxers, Xigbar took one look at his bed and collapsed into the sleets face-first, feet hanging off the edge; ignoring the pain from the scars across his chest and back he had attained during the day's mission. It was then that he realized he hadn't removed his socks, but the first attempt to reach down and do so took so much effort, he decided they were fine where they were.

And he wasn't even about to mess with his hair, it was in such a tangled mess from jumping around and fighting that he had been past the point of caring.

Xigbar expected Saix to come looking for him, demanding the mission report to be on their Superior's desk by midnight, and Xigbar also had every intention to tell the blue-haired elf to shove it. What he didn't expect was for a dark portal to open at that very moment and said blue-haired elf to step through it, holding what looked to be a clipboard with a mass amount of paper clipped to it.

'Fuuuuuck,' Xigbar cursed, opening one eye to confirm his suspicion.

"Xigbar," Saix began, glancing around at the many discarded articles of clothing before his eyes fell to the nearly-naked mass sprawled on the bed. "I trust you understand that Lord Xemnas expects your mission report by the end of the day, sooner rather than later," he reminded.

Xigbar replied with a middle finger.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"Go away," Xigbar whined, wanting to be left alone to get completely naked and lay under the ceiling fan.

"Did you at least eliminate the target?"

"Does it look like I eliminated the target?" Xigbar used an arm to gesture to his ripped up and mangled coat, not to mention the new scars down his back. "Yes, to answer your question. Now if you don't mind, in the next two minutes, I _will_ be losing my boxers and turning up the ceiling fan. Hint, hint, Saix."

"Well, I even brought paper for your report. Hint, hint, Xigbar." Saix retorted, and left the clipboard on Xigbar's table before stepping through another portal. Xigbar looked up to shot another nasty remark after him, but the suck-up was already gone.

'Good. Off to bend over Mansex's desk and ask for it, I bet.' It was a well-known fact that Xemnas banged his lap dog on a regular basis, whether it be because of the noise (Saix was definitely not quiet) or the fact that they both seemed to be mysteriously late together to more than one morning meeting. It hadn't taken long for the entire castle to conclude that they were fucking, all with the exception of Demyx, who had remained oblivious to even Axel and Roxas' activities.

Xigbar found it ironic that his thoughts accidentally shifted to Demyx the moment he rolled over and yanked his boxers off.

He reached to his bedside table and flicked a switch that turned the fan on. If he was going to lay there with Demyx on his mind, there would definitely need to be cold air circulating to keep the temperature down.

After pulling off his eye patch and getting his hair free of the rubber band, Xigbar laid there on his bed with the air on full force, and slowly fell asleep into a naked-Demyx-dream-filled stupor.

Upon waking up, Xigbar wondered how he had gone from sprawled shamelessly ass-naked on top of his sheets to curled into a ball under the blankets. He didn't have to wonder for long, because almost immediately after peeking his eye open, a familiar pair of blue-green eyes stared back at him, half the face hidden behind a sheet. Demyx giggled and retreated under the sheets after realizing that his bedmate had woken.

"Where ya goin'," Xigbar lifted the sheets and followed the blonde, who exploded into giggles. He wrestled the sheets away from Demyx, and pulled him into a hug. "When'd you get here, cutie?" Xigbar asked, between kisses.

"Puppy told me you were back," Demyx answered, cuddling his lover. Demyx was wearing an oversized annoyingly lime green t-shirt and a pair of red boxers. In short, he looked like a Christmas tree, Xigbar noticed.

"You willingly spend your time around that suck-up?" Xigbar made a face, disgusted by the thought of spending even a fifteen minute meeting in Saix's presence.

"I wanted to know if you were back, Xiggy-bear, I haven't seen you all day," a pouty Demyx whined, earning him more kisses. "I missed you," he added, nuzzling into his lover's chest. "But you smell." At this, Xigbar laughed and held Demyx closer.

"This is what hard work smells like, kiddo," he replied, "But I guess I could use a shower, if my water sprite would like to join," he added, and tapped Demyx on the nose. Demyx wrinkled his nose in response.

"I hate when you tap my nose, Xiggy. It feels weird." Demyx stated, and helped his lover out of bed.

"Shut up and take your clothes off while I start the water." Xigbar called over his shoulder, stretching as he walked to his bathroom. Demyx began pulling his shirt off, but stopped and stared when he noticed the new scars on his lover's back, the ones he hadn't seen earlier. He followed Xigbar into the bathroom and stood quietly in the doorway for a few seconds, still analyzing the scars.

"Xiggy," Demyx reached out and lightly traced a scar as Xigbar turned the water on.

"Chill, Demdem, this is what happens when you put forth some effort, I'll be fine. I always am." Xigbar tried to prove his point by giving himself a touch-guy punch to the chest. "Now take your clothes off. It's bath time. And maybe sex time."

"Why do you always jump right to sex," Demyx whined, but began pulling his shirt off anyway.

"Why not? You're fucking sexy." Xigbar replied, and stepped into the shower. "Besides, I think I deserve a reward for that awesome work I did today," The water hit one of the larger scars and Xigbar tried not to flinch. It hurt, yeah, but he wasn't about to let Demyx know that.

"Were you alone?" Demyx asked, stepping into the shower. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to be. Fucking Axel got out of going, I have no idea how or why. Not like he would have been much help anyway," he explained, and leaned back to get all his hair wet. "Ready to lose that mohawk?" Xigbar pulled Demyx under the shower head and smirked, watching the gallant mullet/mohawk deflate under the hot water.

Demyx didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the loss of his hairstyle, since it did mean he would have to redo it later, but being pressed against his lover under the shower's hot water didn't seem like such a bad deal, so he decided to let it go.

"Why don't your water people ever fuck-up your hair?" Xigbar asked, genuinely confused. He had no idea why the thought had never occurred to him before now.

"Cuz my water _clones _aren't jerks," Demyx corrected, and poked Xigbar in the chest, to point out that he meant _he _was the jerk.

"I'm a sexy jerk." Xigbar winked, and planted a kiss on his lover before he could protest.

It didn't take long for their innocent kisses to turn into heated tongue-battles, which ended in Demyx pinned against the wall as the hot water pelted them from the side. A few minutes of lip biting and groping later, Demyx began pushing Xigbar against the back wall, meeting resistance from his lover when he didn't know what was going on. Xigbar _always _topped, what was this? Just as he was about to protest, Demyx spoke up.

"You did so good today. I wanna reward you," a smiling Demyx explained, and began kissing a trail from Xigbar's collar bone to his belly button, taking care not to irritate any of the new scars on the way. He couldn't hear his partner's moans very well over the sound of the water, which made Demyx sad a little, but he could tell his actions were appreciated every time he glanced up and saw his lover's reactions.

Finally reaching what he was looking for, Demyx ran his tongue over the base of his boyfriend's dick, then took the entire length into his mouth. He definitely heard the moaning then, it was unmistakable and considerably louder than the sound of the water.

Had they remembered to close the bathroom door? Demyx wondered for a second, before he realized he didn't care. Xigbar had gone through a hell of a mission today, all that mattered to Demyx at the moment was making him feel like it had been worth it. The first (and only) time Demyx had completed a solo mission, _that _was a night neither of them would forget. Forget sending them on missions together; it almost always ended incomplete and with two somehow exhausted nobodies retiring to one or the other's room, not to be heard of again for at least a day. Those huge mushrooms in Wonderland had seen it all; not to mention the poor flowers.

Demyx continued to twirl his tongue expertly around his moaning boyfriend's penis, sucking and licking every exposed area, until he was met with a tug on his now-ruined hair. Demyx looked up with a penis still attached to his mouth, slightly confused; Xigbar had never stopped him in mid-blowjob. Demyx was sure he heard him say something, but the words were lost to the sound of the water, and two large hands reached down to rise him to his feet.

"That was great," Xigbar stated, biting Demyx's bottom lip, "but I wanna come inside of you," he added, explaining. Demyx blushed, standing on his tip toes to nibble at his lover's earlobe.

"Then come get me, Xiggy-bear," he whispered, and stepped out of the shower, giggling wildly as he tried to escape. He knew there was no way he would ever escape Xigbar, the bastard was fast as hell, especially when sex was involved.

In a matter of seconds, Demyx was pushed against the bathroom wall, his wrists pinned above his head.

"Thought you could get away from me, did you?" Before Demyx could answer, his lips were claimed again, in a heated kiss involving teeth and tongues. Xigbar released his wrists and ran a hand down his chest, stopping to knead Demyx's hardening penis. Demyx took a fistful of dripping wet black and white-striped hair and moaned into the other's mouth at the touch.

"How do you want it, Dem?" Xigbar asked against his lips, "Back in the shower, on the floor, in my bed, right here," he continued.

"Any way you want," Demyx managed to choke out, still reacting to Xigbar's hand on his dick.

"Is that right?" A smiling Xigbar asked, getting an idea already. He removed his hand from its place massaging his boyfriend and lead him towards the sink.

"On the sink? How are we going to-" Demyx was cut off when Xigbar turned him facing the slightly-foggy mirror and gently bent him over the sink's edge. "Oh, wait," Demyx giggled as he realized what Xigbar was getting at.

"You won't let me film us, I figured this would be the next best thing," he explained, already beginning to gently push a finger past Demyx's entrance, effectively derailing whatever come-back Demyx had planned. "I thought you might like this as much as I imagined I would, and since you left it up to me to decide, I figured getting to watch both of us at once would be a nice reward for my hard work." Demyx didn't reply, just moaned and shifted slightly when a second finger was added.

Demyx squinted his eyes shut when those fingers began moving and stretching, trying to hold back a pained yelp. It took a while for him to get used to the movement, but within a few minutes, he began leaning back into the touch. Even though sex was a nightly habit for the both of them, it always took a minute to get Demyx ready for it.

"You ready?" a low voice asked, against Demyx's earlobe. He nodded, waiting for what he knew was coming. Once the fingers were removed, his lover positioned himself and pressed into him slowly.

With a gasp, Demyx reached out and pressed a hand against the glass mirror to support himself, wanting to give out and slump against the marble sink until the pain passed. Xigbar reached a hand around his body and began massaging his dick again, to try and level out the pain for the time being.

"Tell me when," Xigbar requested, in Demyx's ear as he leaned over him to place kissed down the side of his neck. "Cuz I really want to just take you right now."

It took a few seconds for Demyx to react, but he eventually pushed himself back into his lover, giving him the signal to keep going. Xigbar obeyed his signals, and slowly began picking up the pace as unmistakably pained yelps turned into sighs, and two flustered, lust-ridden eyes met his eye in the mirror.

Oh, yes. Xigbar was very pleased with the position he had suggested. The scars were protesting, and he was sure at least one of them had re-opened, but that could be dealt with later. All that mattered was that face in the mirror.

Demyx did look drastically different without the mohawk/mullet; and especially when said hairstyle was dripping wet. But his eyes were the same Demyx eyes he had been staring into for a longer time than he could remember; and the warm, slightly damp body was still that same delicious Demyx-body Xigbar had been wanting since day one.

Demyx moaned louder and threw his head back, giving Xigbar the opportunity to nip at the crook of his neck lightly on the way up to his ear.

"Is that it?" he asked, and thrusted in what he hoped was the same area as before. Demyx's moans grew in intensity, and his hands began trying to grab at something, anything, until he chose to support himself on the mirror again, which had become more foggy from both the hot water that was still running and the body heat from both parties.

"Yes," Demyx choked out, gasping, "yes, yes, _yes_," his voice became a mix of gasps, moans, variations of Xigbar's name, and random words that meant nothing at all.

"You're so sexy," Xigbar panted, still biting and nipping at Demyx's skin, and glancing at their reflection every few seconds. "So sexy, Demyx,"

Demyx reached back with one hand and guided Xigbar down to lock lips and stifle both their moans. It was sloppy, messy and quick, because Demyx couldn't hold himself together any longer. He broke away and all but yelled, moving against his lover, reaching his orgasm. He spilled all over the bathroom floor, but that could be dealt with later, cleanliness wasn't exactly on Xigbar's mind at the moment.

"Can I, Dem?" Xigbar asked against his neck, as the other began to come down from his orgasm. Demyx nodded and leaned his body against the sink, waiting for it. Once he felt himself being filled, he let his boyfriend ride out his orgasm inside him.

The pair stayed put for a few minutes, panting and trying to get their energy back up. Xigbar placed kisses on Demyx's back to get his attention, turning him around so they could face each other. Demyx looked spent and worn out, his eyes droopy and body slightly shaking. Xigbar smirked, and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, Dem. Need some rest?" Xigbar asked, with a wink. Demyx collapsed against Xigbar and nodded, clutching at his chest. With a chuckle, Xigbar lead Demyx back to his bed and laid him comfortably down, covering him with the sheets and promised to return once he turned the water off.

Back in the bathroom, Xigbar checked his recent scarring, and decided a band-aid would do for now, since there was a Demyx in his bed waiting for cuddles. He turned the water off and returned to his bedroom, gently rubbing the band-aid into place.

It was then that he noticed the paper Saix had left on his table. Not only that, there was a note on said paper attached to the clipboard. Xigbar leaned in closer to read it;

'_Telling you to get the mission report in by today does not include having sex with Demyx, Xigbar. Lord Xemnas will be hearing about this, expect a meeting in the morning._

_-Saix'_

'Damn suck-up.'

Xigbar tore the single sheet of paper off the clipboard, balled it up and tossed it at the bathroom, not really aiming for anything but miraculously hitting the trash can. He marveled in the fact that his aim was just that good, until Demyx rolled over and sat up, still looking tired.

"What was that, Xiggy?" Demyx asked, confused. Xigbar turned his attention to the blonde in his bed, pulling back the sheets and joining him.

"Nothin', Dem." He replied, hugging Demyx closer to him. "Go to sleep, kid."

"I hate when you call me that," Demyx replied, in a sleepy, light voice, still clinging to Xigbar in spite of the nickname he hated.

"Don't make me sing you to sleep," Xigbar jokingly warned. Demyx squinted his eyes shut, earning a light laugh from the other.

Saix would call him in for an early morning meeting, in which Mansex would bitch and yell at him, become stressed out for the rest of the day, and take out his Mansex-y stress on his lap dog via hardcore sex at some point in the day. So really, Saix won in the end anyway. But Xigbar would take this opportunity to naked-cuddle the still slightly-wet Demyx until that time came.

Unfortunately, that time would probably come before either of them was awake and dressed.

-the end


End file.
